Episode 2
Episode 2 is the second episode of National Treasure. It aired on September 27, 2016 on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom, and on March 1 on Hulu in the United States. Synopsis Paul and his family have to cope with the mounting allegations against him. His daughter Dee confronts one of his accusers, her former babysitter Christina. Marie makes an unsettling discovery and Paul gives a radio interview. Summary Dee begins to wonder if her father, Paul, was abusing her as a child. She attempts to confront her former babysitter, Christina, who has formally accused Paul. Flashback sequences show that Christina introduced Dee to drugs. On deciding that Paul is innocent, Dee crashes her car in a suicide attempt. Plot Danielle Finchley confronts her former babysitter, Christina Farnborough, at her home, hoping to find out the truth about what happened to her. Christina tells her that she should remember what her father was like, but Dee remembers nothing. Jerome leads Paul and Marie through the waiting paparazzi while telling them all to fuck off. Paul goes on a radio show to protest his innocence, and that he believes the press and police already believe him to be guilty despite not being charged of any crime. Jerome is not happy with the move, believing that it to be a wrong move. Detective Inspector Palmer questions Dee after she was arrested for going to Christina's house. Although Christina does not want to press charges, Palmer encourages her try and remember anything about her father that might be important. She suggests that the trigger for Dee's addiction might be a traumatic event from her past that she has suppressed. Jerome and Gerry lead Paul and Marie through some of his accusers: Rebecca Thornton, Vicky Flittick, and Christina Farnborough. Christine is revealed to have kept a diary with key dates, but no hard evidence. The dates that she says Paul assaulted her on match ones that Marie was away on, as she had an argument with Paul over another woman and went to stay with her sister. On her birthday, Dee flashes back to her family life, remember a time when Christina came to babysit her. She meets with Dave and her children in an arcade and discuss the present situation. Dave tells her that the press are offering him money for stories, and worries that Paul abused her. He also wants to know that she had not knowingly left their children in danger. Paul and Marie host a birthday party for Dee. In flashbacks, it is revealed that Christina introduced Dee to drugs. Talking to Marie, Dee starts to question everything, wondering if Paul did abuse her and she suppressed the memories. Marie refuses to believe that. During a speech praising his daughter for her support, Dee runs out of the party. Paul goes after Dee. While cleaning up, Marie confides in Karl about her fears and doubts. Karl tells her it is all lies, and that it a witchhunt. Karl reveals he has feelings for Marie. After returning home from trying to find Dee, Paul and Marie share a tender moment. It is broken when Jerome and Gerry arrives to tell Paul that he is being charged with the rape of Rebecca Thornton, and three counts of sexual assault against Christina Farnborough. It is not all bad news as the other women accusing him have drop the charges. Also, the car that Christina claims Paul assaulted her in was being driven by Marie on the night in question. Dee watches Christina's house from the car and remembers that Paul came to her room on the night that Christina babysat. He said he was good man because of her, but he gets tested. In lipstick, she writes "I choose to believe" over the front page of a paper with a story about her father then crashes her car through the front of Christina's house. Cast (In order of appearance) *Andrea Riseborough as Danielle Finchley *Cara Barton as Young Danielle Finchley *Susan Lynch as Christine Farnborough *Robbie Coltrane as Paul Finchley *Julie Walters as Marie Finchley *Babou Casey as Jerome *Nadine Marshell as DI Palmer *Mark Lewis Jones as Gerry *Vicki Hackett as Receptionist *Trystan Gravelle as Young Paul Finchley *Lucy Speed as Young Marie Finchley *Ruby Serkis as Young Christina Farnborough *William Wright-Neblett as Billy *Renaee-Mya Warden as Frances *Johann Myers as Dave *Graeme Hawley as Dan *Tim McInnerny as Sir Karl Jenkins *Victoria Derbyshire as Herself Category:Episodes